hello baby!
by miss.brittlehands
Summary: Cantar y gritar es lo mismo para él. Agito/Nakayama. UA.


.regalo para todos aquellos que… ¡ugh! No sé. Estaba escrito hacía décadas, pero quería subirlo hoy. So, aquí está.

**¡Danger...!** Agito y Nakayama. Boom. Pregnant.

mención especial. para azahar (si, para ti y nuestro b"%·"%/)

.Hello baby!

.

.

.

Buscarte y tentarte,

Tocarte, sentirte, tenerte,

Y no dormir,

Y no querer dejarte.

.

La puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada, el pomo alargado estaba flácido sobre el vacío, indicando que tal vez estuviera estropeado, o que había quedado en tal estado cuando el dueño de dicha habitación, en su extrema dejadez, había olvidado cerrar la puerta y eh, ni que estuviera impulsado por necesidades innombrables, que lo estaba.

Dentro del cuarto, tras el fuerte inexpugnable que el dueño creía habitar, reinaba un caos silencioso tan intenso y contenido, que ni el oído experto de una madre con hijos adolescentes habría logrado discernir. Había dos figuras sobre la cama deshecha, de la sombra más larga, la que yacía con languidez bajo la otra más pequeña, se escapaban momentáneos suspiros, gemidos y un nombre de manera errática y entrecortada. Teñidos de acuciante pudor y creciente nerviosismo. Su ávida sombra compañera acariciaba con rudeza la piel de la otra, con dedos trémulos y torpes, que con esfuerzo apenas si lograban a desabrochar los botones entre maldición y maldición escapada de los labios húmedos por el sudor y la saliva ácida, ayudado por unos dientes demasiado cortantes y una lengua resbaladiza, como de serpiente hambrienta.

La sombra masculina, deseosa y algo más pequeña acariciaba con su nariz el hueco detrás de la oreja de ella, porque por supuesto que era una mujer, más bien una chica, joven, su compañera de clase, la de él, la suya.

Yayoi Nakayama, con esas dos sosas coletas, la piel blanca y unos ojos grandes y oscuros como caparazones de escarabajo y la fragilidad de un pajarito cantor atrapado entre los anillos de una víbora, de menor tamaño, pero más oscura y despiadada. Y toda ella era atractiva, o eso pensaba Agito, demasiado exaltado, con cientos de burbujas entorpeciendo sus procesos cerebrales, y los dedos inexpertos y traviesos hundidos entre los pliegues del vestido de cuadros. Sí, de cuadros. ¿Se podía ser más infantil? Agito pensaba que no, y que de forma sistemática aquella marejada de pudor, unida a la inexperiencia de ambos participes en tan ocultas artes nocturnas, estaba condenada e irrevocablemente condenado al fracaso más absoluto. Pero eso, amigo, no iba a pasar, es más, el propio Agito, en su más ególatra y hedonista pensamiento, se había negado a que un Wanajima…qué coño, a que ÉL mismo fuera a fracasar en esa meta que se había propuesto, por mucho que entrañase actos como tocar a otros, besarlos…y no digamos ya follárselos. Pero, ejem, Agito no estaba extasiado o demasiado concentrado en su tarea, pues la chica, Yayoi Nakayama, la del atletismo y los ojos negros y de lo más sensuales estaba bajo él, arañándole con lo que le parecía deseo, pero más turbio y con más connotaciones y pretensiones que reducirle a girones la piel de los brazos. Excitarle, y, como es entendible e inevitable, hacerle caer en un jueguecito que no sabía había comenzado al entrar en la habitación con pasos tímidos, casi como si no quisiera estar allí, con las coletas desechas y el corazón en un puño, o en ambos. Partido y palpitante, llamando la atención con su brillo irisado, y Agito pensando que ella, en realidad, le gustaba…"mucho", más bien y para resumir, se podría decir que simplemente le atraía…lo bastante como para querer agarrarla del pelo y penetrarla hasta llegarle a las entrañas, hundirse dentro de ella y no volver a salir nunca…o al menos, no hacerlo hasta que no fuera esencialmente urgente y necesario. Nada de sentimientos y mariconadas como darse la manita, pasear por el parque agarraditos, o besarse tiernamente a la luz de unas velas e incluso hacerlo escuchando a Bryan Adams. En resumidas cuentas, nada de gilipolleces románticas o, como Agito solía llamarlas: "Demostraciones de cómo el Cuervo o el Mariquita hacen el capullo". Punto y final, es decir, ¿nadie había visto nunca una de esas películas de sexo duro que televisaban por la noche? No había jodido amor profesado, ni palabras románticas ni nada de eso, era simple y puro divertimento, sexo duro en cualquier parte, con cualquiera y mientras más implicados en ello mejor. ¿De dónde coño se sacaban todas aquellas estupideces azucaradas? Él se consideraba un tío pragmático y realista, uno al que le gustaba besar chicas con lengua y sobarlas en culo de vez en cuando, que disfrutaba destrozando la cabina de los teléfonos con un bate de beisbol o jugando a la Xbox con sus amigos, pero de ahí a: "Perseguir a una tía para que se abra de piernas"…digamos que simplemente no le interesaba una mierda. Sencillo, claro y conciso. Hasta ahí todo bien, el amor era una invención patética para vender cajas de bombones el 14 de febrero y que los "lumbreras" a los que se les había ocurrido el día de los enajenados mentales nadaran en billetes de diez mil yenes y cabalgaran montados en el dólar. ¿Y todo eso para qué? Esto era, a fin de cuentas, lo que pensaba Agito cuando Yayoi Nakayama le arañaba con sus uñas en forma de media luna, y cerraba los párpados tan fuerte que pensaba que le había dado un tic nervioso. Pero eh, estaba toda sexy, medio sudando y con la boca entreabierta a él le parecía más excitante y sensual que esa mierda que el Cuervo llevaba enseñándole hacía cómo dos semanas. Ella era atractiva, vale, eso lo sabía y era ese el motivo por el que estaba allí, en su cama y medio desnuda, con la tela blanca de las bragas asomando provocativamente entre el dobladillo del vestido de cuadros, jadeando erráticamente y con la boca abierta, roja y húmeda, anhelando que volviera a besarla pronunciando su nombre de esa manera tan profunda y sensual, entre gemidos y jadeando… "Fuck!" El solo podía afirmar que la erección entre sus piernas iba en aumento, y que ella fuera tan sexy no a yudaba en absoluto.

Mierda.

—A-Agito —la mención de su nombre lo hizo detenerse a regañadientes.

—Fuck… ¿Qué pasa ahora? —él se separó un poco de ella, la distancia suficiente para mirarla a los ojos y descubrir con ese deleite propio de los primerizos cómo los ojos de Nakayama se había oscurecido aún más. La luz se había velado, y a él le parecieron dos pozos llenos de agua turbia y libidinosa, con posos rojos de anhelo flotando en medio del caos.

—Esos peces que tienes ahí…—y con mano lánguida señaló la pecera cuadrada junto al lecho, en la que nadaban perezosamente unos cincuenta peces de distintos y vivos colores, ajenos como cabrones a la tensión sexual que impregnaba el ambiente con su manto salado—,¿Qué especie son?

Agito no conocía el motivo, pero el hecho de que Nakayama le preguntara por aquello le había parecido obvio y hasta cierto punto necesario, así que se guardó para sí mismo las ganas que tenía de seguir…umm, con aquello que había empezado, en ese cuello blanco y esbelto con ronchas rosas e hinchadas, marca de sus dientes…. Despertó de su enajenación mental.

—La verdad es que no sé exactamente el nombre de la especie, pero mira, ¿Ves esos naranjas y más grandes? —Murmuró revolviéndose el pelo, y señaló el extremo más alejado del acuario—, son una pirañas súper voraces —finalizó él, mientras una sádica sonrisa se desdibujó en su rostro momentáneamente y Nakayama por su parte escuchaba con atención todo lo que él decía ignorando los latidos desaforados de su corazón.

—Son muy bonitos —y estiró el largo brazo hasta tocar con las yemas de los dedos la helada superficie del acuario.

Agito la miraba.

—Sí, no está nada mal.

Luego, a tientas, él se acercó a la chica, más suavemente que la primera vez, advirtiéndola con la mirada lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

Nakayama entreabrió los labios, y como si fuera mantequilla, se derritió por completo cuando Agito presiono sus labios contra ella, y seguidamente buscaba el calor en el interior de su boca. Fue un beso largo y suave, difícil para él y abrumador para ella. Nakayama gemía contra los labios del tiburón de puro pudor, cuando la lengua de él acariciaba la suya en una búsqueda insatisfecha de más fricción, dentro de sí, de Nakayama, cuya boca, suave y dúctil le hizo perder la poca cordura que le quedaba en medio de exhalaciones apresuradas y gorjeos perdidos entre el estómago y la garganta.

Cayeron más bajo, él la empujo por completo sobre la cama y busco su cuello de nuevo a la vez que sus manos descendían en pos del dobladillo de su vestido de cuadros… uno que, repentinamente, dejó de parecerle infantil, tornándose dionisiaco y perturbadoramente sensual. Los suspiros ahogados se convirtieron en alerta cuando los dedos del chico tiburón rozaron la tela humedecida de sus bragas de algodón. La saliva se volvió dura y Nakayama dejó de respirar, alejándose de Agito con el corazón entre los dientes, sangrando.

Fue rápida, y él ni de lejos se había planteado que ella huyera, escurriéndose como una serpiente bajo él, dejándole con un "Fuck!" entrecortado entre su garganta y su lengua.

— ¿Se puede saber que pasa ahora? —preguntó confuso.

— ¿Por qué yo? — preguntó ella abruptamente, pero él no la estaba prestando atención, no a sus palabras al menos. En la penumbra de la habitación, los agudos ojos de Agito apreciaron casi con lujuria como el manto suave y plumoso, negro, el pelo de Nakayama, se desparramaba suelto sobre sus hombros y cubría no muy discretamente la cuerva suave de sus pechos.

Agito salió de su ensoñación cuando Nakayama repitió su pregunta más alto.

— ¿Por qué yo?

—Fuck, ¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso exactamente?

Nakayama parpadeó de confusión, frunciendo el entrecejo y…joder, aumentando la excitación del tiburón que, en un intento por disimular que tenía el pene más tieso que un cable de acero, se removía nerviosamente entre las sábanas, buscando ocultar así su vergüenza.

-Bueno yo…es decir, ¡Mírame vale! No soy nada guapa, mis notas son del montón y, eh, nunca he ganado una competición de atletismo a nivel estatal. No soy nada en comparación con esas chicas que siempre te persiguen. Son todos muy…uh, hermosas, ¡Sí, eso es! Son súper atractivas y yo en cambio… —Nakayama cesó en su discurso mientras se arrebujaba entre el mar de cuadros que eran su vestido, Agito por el contrario estaba flipando en colores, alucinando como nunca antes en su puta vida, es decir, ¿Cómo coño podía tenerse a sí misma en tan poca estima? ¿¡Es que era retrasada o qué! Por el amor de Dios, ¡Si estaba como un queso! El chico tiburón le dedicó una mirada torva. Nakayama cabeceó algo incómoda —, así pues… ¿Por qué yo?

Las palabras de él surgieron producto de estupefacción e ira, sin pensar y completa y absolutamente condescendientes.

—Deja de quejarte, ¿Te resulta desagradable todo esto? ¿Me negarás que estás encantada? —Nakayama reaccionó ruborizándose de coraje, enfurecida por aquellas palabras tan hirientes que, para ella, fueron más duras si cabe de lo que eran por sí solas.

—Se acabó, me largo. Si esa es tu respuesta a mi pregunta hasta aquí llego. No voy a dejar que hagas lo que te sale de las narices conmigo —habló con contundencia y dolor, voz rota que a Agito le hizo estremecerse por dentro, ella se acabó de incorporar para marcharse cuando él, anticipando toda aquella situación, se interpuso en su camino en medio suspiro.

—Fuck! ¿A dónde se supones que vas?

—Olvídame capullo insensible —Nakayama se sintió poderosa al decir aquella palabrota, y más aún, orgullosa de sí misma al ver la cara de estupefacción de Agito ante el uso de ese vocablo, pero, recuperándose al instante, Nakayama dio medio paso hacia atrás al sentirse súbitamente atemorizada por el cambio en la expresión del chico escualo.

—Yayoi… ¿Piensas que te he traído aquí elegida al azar? —ella parpadeó, sorprendida por que él emplease su nombre, medio halagada y con las manos transformadas en puños—.Eres libre de marcharte si lo deseas, pero que sepas que te si he traído hasta aquí es porque quiero estar contigo, fuck, que tengo que decirlo todo joder —se rascó la nuca muy molesto. ¡Nunca en su vida había dicho algo tan jodidamente subnormal! Ni siquiera a su madre, que era a la mujer que más quería…aunque a veces diera más miedo que un payaso loco con una metralleta. Tal vez esa gilipollez que decía el Cuervo fuera cierta y a él ella le…le, ejem, gus-gusta-ba. "Fuck! ¡No pienses en eso ahora marica!" Se recriminó a sí mismo apretando los dientes.

Alzó la vista. Y se sorprendió al ver el rostro encogido y sonrojadísimo de Nakayama…parpadeó para comprobar que no estaba alucinando.

—A-Agito…yo, bueno, es decir, todas esas chicas tan interesantes —él reaccionó por instinto, tapándole la boca con la mano sin dejar de mirarla fijamente, sin romper el contacto visual y deslizando su manos desde los labios y por el cuello hasta el hombro derecho, semidesnudo y con la piel tan fina y transparente que parecía seda líquida.

—Eres tú la que está aquí, Nakayama —con un ademán se deshizo de la chaqueta negra. Ella tragó saliva. La prenda cayó al suelo con un suave susurro—.Acepta las consecuencias.

.

.

.

Agito avanzó hacia ella intentando con todas sus fuerzas parecer maduro, y por la mierda que lo consiguió, Nakayama dúctil y suave a sus dictados cedió a sus caricias de primerizo entre suspiros, luego se abrazaron y besaron atientas en la oscuridad completamente sincronizados, conscientes a diferente grado de que lo suyo, esos tocamientos lujuriosos, era algo más profundo que un calentón momentáneo producto de las hormonas.

Y mientras Nakayama cedía y dejaba que el terminase desabrocharle los botones de la parte superior del vestido se permitió divagar con castillos y princesas, con dragones y príncipes de boca sucia y ademanes feroces, que mordía y destrozaban más aún que la bestia que tenía a la princesa encarcelada…al menos, hasta que las manos traviesas de Agito agarraron con brusquedad sus pechos desnudos.

Ella jadeó y se estremeció bajo las manos gélidas sobre la piel expuesta, que, poco a poco fueron tornándose cálidas.

-Fuck –las soltó un momento y buscó la mirada negra de ella, dando de lleno con sus párpados cerrados y los dientes blancos mordiendo el carnoso labio inferior como si quisiera cortarlo en pedacitos. Agito bajó de nuevo la vista hacia esos…esos pequeños y suaves pechos. Sí, porque eran pequeños. ¿No decía el Cuervo, y su propio hermano violador, que las tías con las tetas enormes eran mucho más atractivas? Negó con la cabeza y estiró de nuevo el dedo índice, rozando con cuidado el pezón rosáceo suavemente. Nakayama gimió y resopló un momento, sacándole al chico tiburón una sonrisa sesgada.

—Nakayama, ¿Qué se supone que significa esto? —Agito se inclinó sobre ella, mordiéndole el labio inferior para llamar su atención, con un parpadeo Nakayama abrió los ojos, clavándolos en Agito—, ¿no has traído sujetador?

Ella parpadeó ruborizada y rehuyó su mirada.

—Yo…bueno, salí de casa con muchas prisas y, eh, se me olvidó. No es que tenga unos pechos como para llevar siempre sujetador y… —Agito la cortó con un gesto.

—No me mientas –soltó él medio sonriendo-, te habías imaginado algo así y por eso pasaste de él, ¿no es cierto tía? —ahora sí que esbozó una sonrisa completa…una llena de socarronería,-aunque reconozco que he tenido suerte, no habértelo quitado a la primera habría sido un puto coñazo— reconoció él de nuevo con las manos agarrando los pechos de Nakayama, más impresionado por su suavidad que por su pequeño tamaño, que aún en sus manos, resultaba diminutos.

—Tus tetas son de lo más pequeñas —susurró el tiburón aun acariciándolas, casi más concentrado que interesado. Casi pudo alcanzar a entender la fijación que el Cuervo y su jodido hermano ninfómano tenían por los pechos. Es decir, no era un órgano que le llamase la atención en exceso pero, sin duda, su tacto suave, su calidez y la forma perfecta de círculo que tenían lo habían transformado a él en un fan incondicional.

El levantó la vista, y la clavó en Nakayama, que parecía entristecida.

— ¿N-no t-te gustan? —ruborizada, aquellas palabras salieron con premura y entre jadeos entrecortados, le lanzó al chico tiburón una mirada rápida, negro contra dorado, en un instante, y él, reaccionando como él hombre que era, no pudo hacer más que atinar a besarla, acallar su voz, no dejándola más opción que ahogar gemidos, a la par que su tacto se volvía rudo, fuerte e intenso por momentos. Se sintió en la gloria, y sonrió contra su boca, cuando un gemido grave y sensual murió en su boca.

Hundió la nariz en sus cabellos oscuros, mientras permitía orgulloso de sí mismo, cómo Nakayama besaba y mordía con timidez su cuello, aspirando el aroma a champú de lirios que usaba, mezclado con sudo y ese exclusivo matiz ácido que la caracterizaba, bajo el inconfundible aroma a sexo, dulce y pesado, que se respiraba a bocanadas como un tónico revitalizante, recordándoles a ambos en qué situación se encontraban.

Con un reguero de besos húmedos, Agito descendió lentamente por el cuello y clavícula de ella, dejando un rastro húmedo e infinitud de rojeces hasta llegar a sus pechos, dónde permaneció quieto, rozando con la punta de la nariz el pezón erecto y rosa, que, aún en aquella penumbra, parecía llamarlo.

Nakayama se agitó bajo él.

—N-no, p-por favor —su ruego sonó débil, carente de emoción, más tenue y errático que un susurro equivocado. Tocó su cabello azulado con las manos, largas y de dedos esbeltos.

Agito la miró. Profundamente, y fue ahí cuando supo que ella mentía, que quería que siguiera, que terminara de hacerle aquello, de chuparla, succionarle uno de los últimos resquicios de pureza que le quedaban, que profanara otra más de más de las partes del cuerpo de ella que quedaban aún inexploradas, vírgenes.

Él, él, Agito, devorándola sin dejar nada. Toda ella de él, toda. Entera.

—Nakayama —de nuevo ese timbre sensual y grave, se pasó la lengua por los dientes, agudos y cortantes, blanco y brillante entre los jirones de oscuridad que los envolvían —déjame comerte viva. Lo necesito —y era cierto, luego se deshizo de la camiseta, y ella, aún en estado de shock por sus palabras, pudo apreciar la ligera y bien formada musculatura bajo la piel centelleante, pálida y suave como la seda—, déjame.

Aquello fue demasiado, con los ojos engarzados los unos en los otros, se dejó llevar, atrayéndole hacia sus pechos, instándole a que se satisficiera, y satisfacerla a ella en el proceso. A horcajadas sobre ella y con su permiso, se liberó a sí mismo, despertó la bestia y la devoró con pasión, todo dientes sobre los pezones, subyugándola entre gemidos desinhibidos, susurros de su nombre y balbuceos inconexos.

Agito pensaba que le ardía todo el cuerpo, sus calzoncillos estaban a punto de explotar, el dolor casi no compensaba los gemidos de Nakayama, que, presa de aquel ardor de lengua sobre su piel, colapsó retorciéndose como una serpiente, bajo él, apretando y elevando las caderas de pájaro contra la pelvis torturada del tiburón, deseosa y perdida dentro de sí misma.

Agito tragó saliva y respiró muy hondo, dejó de atender a Nakayama y se llevó las manos a la erección entre las piernas, apretando hacia abajo en un intento de paliar la excitación que amenazaba con delatarlo. Todo ello alentado por los suspiros de Nakayama, con el pelo negro desparramado por la almohada, el torso descubierto hasta ver la tela de las bragas tanto por arriba como por abajo, con el vestido como un manto de virginidad extendido entre la colcha, un recordatorio de lo que hacían.

Que él la iba a arrebatar su virginidad.

Un espasmo y Nakayama acertó a gritar su nombre, morderse aún más fuerte los labios mientras la humedad en forma de ola se extendía como una marea inevitable sobre la tela blanca.

— ¡Agito! —y más gemidos, con él tapándose el pene sobresaliente de la tela, recordando lo que su hermano Lind le había advertido hacía días.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Estoy acabado"

Enamorado. Pero se obligó a sí mismo a silenciarlo.

* * *

><p>-Flash Back-<p>

La cocina estaba silenciosa y en penumbra, cómo una tumba, o un mausoleo…si se exceptuaba ese ligero aroma tan característico de la sopa de miso a la que Gazelle se había aficionado. Las losetas de linóleo del suelo estaban tan frías cómo el hielo, y como cabría esperarse, sólo él se atrevía a permanecer descalzo e impasible ante la gélida mordedura del suelo en los pies.

Tenía el cabello erizado y de un profundo azul cobalto. Sus manos delgadas toqueteaban en un interminable y arrítmico pase un cigarro largo y tan blanco que parecía etéreo… (Y nada legal)

Lind.

Con esos aires de ser superior que se daba, sonriendo con galantería fingida, caminando como si en realidad no pretendiera parecer un capullo integral, un cabrón, un timador vestido de sex symbol, con técnicas que harían palidecer al mismísimo dios Eros.

Si.

Lind.

Y a Agito le pareció que a su hermano le faltaba una corona y una fusta para terminar de parecer un rey, sentado en la silla con las piernas cruzadas, mirándole con superioridad entre las densas pestañas color petróleo y la mano que había quedado libr,e cubriéndole la boca. Tal vez una sonrisa afilada. (De dientes cortantes como cuchillos)

(A Lind solo le faltaba la muerte en sus manos).

—Y bien mierdecilla, ¿Qué se te ofrece? —agarró el cigarro, se sacó un encendedor de quien sabe dónde y fumó con gesto adulto. Miró a su hermano— ¿Vas a hablar hoy canijo capullo?

Agito elevó la barbilla (él era un emperador, si, se pasaba al rey por el forro de los cojones) y le levantó el dedo del medio a su hermano, enseñando una dentadura tan blanca cómo el papel del cigarro. (Ellos eran almas gemelas).

—Que te den por el culo maricón —se acercó a la silla y respiró una bocanada de aire. _Marihuana. _Casi sonríe. Casi.

—Akito no está aquí, lindura —se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras se mecía en la silla—.Si me has dirigido la palabra, supongo que el tema debe ser grave… ¿Has vuelto a matar a alguien?

Agito permaneció en silencio mientras su hermano rompía a carcajadas, que afiladas, repicaban sobre el suelo y las copas de cristal aún húmedas, en el fregadero.

—Es sobre chicas —hizo una breve pausa mientras procuraba no morderse la lengua al hablar—. Y aquel mamón no está muerto. Está en silla de ruedas.

Lind bostezó expulsando una bocanada de humo narcótica, con la sonrisa de rey del mambo aun bailándole en las comisuras de la boca. Hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Lo que sea. Humm, ¿chicas eh? Eso sí que suena interesante. Dime. Adelante. Te escucho pañales.

Agito se tomó su tiempo para pensar lo que esta a punto de decirle a aquel supuesto don Juan, seguro de que si cometía el más mínimo error terminaría estigmatizado y marginado por su familia por el resto de su existencia.

—Quiero tirarme a una tía.

Lind le miraba aún algo confuso, disimulado con una sonrisa tirante.

—Ya.

Silencio.

— ¿Y bien? Nada más. La verdad no sé que esperaba exactamente de ti, capullo violador. El cloroformo sigue en oferta, solo para que lo sepas, ¿eh? —Agito se levantaba para irse cuando sintió una mano agarrarle de la chaqueta. SU chaqueta. Si, esa nuevecita que le había costado cerca de cuarenta mil yenes y más de tres años de ahorro y escuchar subnormalidades de boca de su jefa…algo sobre problemas menstruales y preservativos de sabores…. Decidió olvidarlo. Hizo un mohín.

—Está bien, está bien hermanito. Me comporto, ¿vale? No saltes a la mínima o acabarás como papa —hizo una pausa dramática dándole una calada al porro—.Preñando a una sexy maníaca del bondage y teniendo tres hijos pelmazos. Uno de ellos increíblemente guapo e inteligente, el otro un mierdecilla chillón y bueno…a Akito.

Agito crujió los dientes.

—O empiezas a hablar por esa boca de mierda que Dios te ha dado, o te reviento contra el suelo, ¿me oyes cabronazo? Fuck. Que me tienes hasta la punta de la polla.

Lind soltó una risita.

(Él era el rey fuera de su trono)

—Con las damas ese lenguaje vulgar no te servirá un carajo, ¿me oyes? Sé de lo que hablo. He desvirgado más chicas de las que podría contar, y de buena mano sé que ese vocabulario no les gusta. Así que te aconsejo hermanito—se interrumpió para darle otra calada al cigarro—, que cortes el rollo ese de palabrotero con sex appeal porque no te comerás una rosca.

—Fuck, estás avisado. Me paso yo tu palabrería por los…bueno, habla de una puta vez, ¿quieres? Tengo vida social, si es que se puede llamar así…. (pensó en Ikki saltando por encima de las butacas de su cuarto como un mono, al Mariquita tocando la guitarra en un rincón y a los dos cerdos mirando revistas porno... qué carajo. No tenía vida social)

Lind ignoró el comentario y se recolocó la camisa con cuidado, sin perder la sonrisa-no-sonrisa que llevaba de serie.

Agito arrimo la silla a la mesa y escuchó con paciencia lo que su hermano le decía, obviando las gilipolleces que soltaba cada media décima de segundo, hasta llegar a una conclusión tan nefasta, que tuvo ganas de tirarse de los pelos y gritar, destrozar y quemar vivo a todo ser viviente en el planeta.

—Bien.

— ¿Bien qué?

—Esa chica…ya sabes, Yayoi, si. ¿Es virgen? —Lind volvía a sonreír.

Agito asintió.

—Umm, bueno, eso va a ser lo complicado, me temo —el hermano mayor exhaló la última bocanada del porro con gesto experto mientras se acomodaba en la silla—.Vas a tener que currártelo. Tocarla hasta que se corra. Y cuando esté bien mojada, bueno. ¡Tachán! La ensartas y todo listo.

Mientras lo decía metía un dedo dentro del bote de mermelada, rompiendo la membrana de plástico que la protegía del aire.

— ¿Sabes? —Agito sonrió con sadismo—.Mama te va a cortar las pelotas por echar a perder la mermelada.

La cara de Lind era un cuadro.

(.las diosas iban a castigarlo)

Estaba maldito por ser tan idiota.

—No me cambies de tema enano—intentaba parecer imperturbable, pero estaba lívido…nunca había vuelto a ser el mismo desde que había descubierto el consolador de su madre y se lo había llevado al colegio para enseñárselo a sus amigos…. Había estado gritando casi tres días…—, creme, esto te va a marcar por el resto de tu existencia. Follar a sí a primeras con una virgen sin saber meterla te creará un trauma irreparable. Ni el apalominado ese de la serie que ve mama logrará arreglarte el cerebro.

Agito se permitió divagar.

— ¿House?

Lind cabeceó.

—Cómo sea. Tú sabrás lo que haces. —se sacó otro cigarro del bolsillo (carajo, ¿pero cuantos porros llevaba encima?) y lo encendió con el mechero del cajón.

— ¿Y si lo hago antes? —preguntó Agito mordiéndose una uña.

Lind fingió que pensaba.

—Bueno, la harás daño, te pegará y luego amenazará con decir por ahí que la tienes pequeña y demás —le echó un vistazo exagerado al paquete de su hermano mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa—. Vas de culo y contra el viento.

—Tú si que vas a ir de culo cuanto te la corte, cabrón.

Agito suspiró. Estaba tan extenuado que no tenía ni ganas de ser mal educado. Se levantó y salió por la puerta dando tumbos y seguro del todo que si seguía los pasos que su hermano le había indicado, acabarían en el correccional…eso si no se la cortaban por promiscuo….

— ¿Dónde está el agradecimiento, hermano picha-corta?

Agito se volvió y le sacó el dedo a su hermano.

—Me voy a ver porno a casa del Cuervo. Mejor que escucharte decir payasadas.

Cerró la puerta con tanta violencia, que no alcanzó a escuchar la risa taimada que salía entre los labios de Lind, que, cómo no, estaba sonriendo.

-Fin del flash back-

* * *

><p>Agito pensaba que el mundo se le venía encima, le dolían las manos de apretar a Nakayama de los hombros, y le ardía cada centímetro de piel. Luego estaba el hecho innegable de que…bueno, no podía dejar de mirarla contraer la cara cada vez que la tocaba ahí abajo, con los dedos.<p>

—Agito… —él la miraba a los ojos cerrados con cuidado, se inclinó hacia adelante y la besó con cuidado en los párpados. Nakayama los abrió algo alarmada.

—Segura de que quieres hacer esto —no era una pregunta.

Ella le miraba medio espantada, medio confundida.

—Yo…si, lo estoy, de verdad.

Agito parpadeó con cuidado, levantándose un poco para terminar de quitarse los bóxer.

Nakayama se quedó mirándolo fijamente, no parpadeaba en absoluto, sus ojos negros como caparazones de escarabajo estaban fijos en "eso" que el chico tiburón tenía entre las piernas. Y no sabía el motivo, pero que ella lo estuviera mirando así lo ponía todavía más caliente.

—Nakayama —la empujó de nuevo para que se quedara tumbada, ella cedió, pero continuaba mirándole sin apartar la vista, tan roja que casi podría decirse que toda la sangre de su cuerpo estaba ahí reunida—.Nakayama, oye.

Ella suspiró un poco.

— ¡Nakayama coño, que te estoy hablando! —la mordió la nariz con fuerza, sobresaltándola.

—¿Qué?

Agito suspiró. (Que se le va a hacer, me gusta la tía esta)

—Te va a doler. —era una advertencia.

Ella sonrió un poco, torció el cuello hasta que el pelo largo, suave y negro le cercaba el rostro como una aureola de penumbra, la corona de una emperatriz (es mía). Los querubines parecían estar empujándola cuando ella le echó los brazos al cuello.

—Lo sé.

No hizo falta nada más. Se recostaron un poco y Agito le agarraba las piernas desde dentro cuando comenzó a meterse debajo de su —seda líquida—piel. Nakayama soltó un suspiro entre medias del dolor cuando Agito volvió a empujar (intentaba recordar que no debía hacerlo del tirón…) pero estaba tan caliente y le pesaba tanto la cabeza que se adelantó.

Sonó como un trueno cuando por fin quedaron acoplados, él sudaba y ella lloraba y jadeaba en su oreja, temblando ambos y con un calor abrasador (mil grados y un grados...¿vale?) ondulándoles en la sangre cómo un torrente de lava ardiente.

Agito palpó su punto de unión con cuidado, revisando que todo estuviera bien, vió sangre, pero recordó que aquello era normal y que… (Le ardía todo).

—Agito…gracias.

El parpadeó con confusión y… (Te va a arder la polla canijo) las palabras de su hermano le parecieron gélidas.

— ¿Porqué? —se apretó contra ella, empujándola.

Nakayama gimió y cerró los ojos.

—No sé… —Agito sintió algo con escamas y garras deslizándose por sus tripas, raspándoles las entrañas y reptándole hasta la boca. Era la verdad. Que le estaba trepando por la tráquea hasta salírsele por las cuentas de los ojos. La retuvo y miró a Yayoi Nakayama desde muy lejos, mientras la empujaba y ella se frotaba contra él, mientras lo estrujaba dentro de ella y le acariciaba el pelo con las yemas de los dedos, y él solo podía acertar a besarla por todas partes mientras le dolían los ojos al retener la...—. TumTumTum.

Eran latidos desenfrenados, que se entremezclaban con palabras y mentiras en las tinieblas, con la corona de penumbra de ella brillando como un lucero en la noche.

Agito contó hasta más de cien cuando perdió la cuenta y no sentía nada más que a ella por todas partes, la respiraba por la nariz y se la bebía entera por la boca. No dejaba de besarla, porque dejar de hacerlo los haría gritar… (A él) y no quería que supiera que todo aquello era más que mera diversión y de que…

Ella se estremeció tanto que notó que el mundo se le desquebrajaba encima, haciéndola chillar dentro de la boca del chico tiburón, mientras su grito le resonaba hasta dentro de los huesos.

.(era el eco de la vida y la muerte)

Él casi rugió cuando se quedó vacío y sin aliento, mordiéndola hasta hacerla sangrar, dejarla vacía, vacua. Sin un ápice de sí misma.

—Te..q-quiero —intentó callarse pero le salió solo, mientras se incorporaba un poco y sacaba aquello de ella (estaba todo pringoso y…). Decidió que pensaría en todo aquello más adelante.

—Y yo a ti, Agito —Nakayama se echó el brazo sobre el hombro y lloró un rato, mientras el permanecía sentado entre las mantas, reflexionando y pellizcándose la piel de las rodillas y las muñecas con cuidado.

Se volvió cuando el pelo de ella y su corona le rozaron la espalda. Un camino de besos le subió hasta el cuello cuando Nakayama se incorporó y le terminó abrazando.

Dudaba.

—Umm, ¿Nakayama? —la llamó.

— ¿Umm? —ella le dio un beso en el omóplato.

—Bueno, yo me preguntaba algo. Es una puta gilipollez pero cómo no sé que coñ—se interrumpió recordando lo que le había dicho Lind de las palabrotas—.Fuck, que se yo. Divago. Ignórame, ¿vale?

Ella rio y él se movió como una hoja en el vacío.

—Es raro escucharte tan educado —comentó—, eres un bruto. Y un ordinario. Pero eso…umm, bueno. Ya sabes.

(le gustaba casi hasta el infinito)

Casi creyó verla echarse un mechó de pelo negro tras la oreja.

(Estás enamorado, subnormal).

Fuck!

Le tembló el pecho cuando se volvió para encararla, los ojos de ella eran negros, muy negros y se le clavaron dentro, hasta le pareció que su cerebro los acariciaba.

—Nakayama…bueno. ¿Qué edad tienes exactamente? —preguntó.

Ella volvió a sonreír.

—Dieciséis y tres meses.

Agito parpadeó.

"Acabarás como papa, casado con una maníaca del bondage y con tres pequeños cabrones a los que alimentar"

El chico tiburón suspiró un poco, luego le devolvió la sonrisa afilada a Nakayama y la besó en la boca, comiéndosela con la lengua.

— ¿Sabes? —la dijo mientras metía la cabeza entre sus piernas y suspiraba. Nakayama se estremeció entera, la besó por la cadera y llegó hasta su cara roja por el calor—.A mi hermano pueden darle por culo.

Sonrió cuando ella frunció un poco el entrecejo, deliciosamente ofuscada por el comentario.

—Tienes la boca muy sucia, ¿sabes? Voy a tener que castigarte —le mordió la punta de la nariz mientras volvía a romper en risas.

"_Puede que terminar como papá no esté tan mal"_

Le surgió una duda existencial… .

—Nakayama… ¿te va el bondage?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin.**_


End file.
